


Fool Me Twice (You Burn Like Fire)

by sencire



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clarke is a smartass, Don't take it too seriously, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Lexa is a total badass, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Some Action, Some Thrill, basically a fun story, mild smut (may change)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-25 07:14:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30085422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sencire/pseuds/sencire
Summary: “Ah, don’t be fooled. It’s just Stacy’s special brew. Something for the strong hearted.”It's supposed to be a simple case. Three slices of pie and a steamy night later, Lexa knows that was just wishful thinking.Between kisses and handcuffs, her unlikely opponent threatens to outsmart her. Bending her own rules, Lexa allows them to continue their little cat and mouse game, each of them determined to keep the upper hand, until it's almost too late.When a killer steps into the picture, the game turns into a race against time and Lexa's “case” is suddenly a lot more than just fun and business.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin & Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 21
Kudos: 63





	1. Chapter 1

Lexa pulls the key from the ignition and leans back in her seat. The spot she chose is at the far end of the parking lot which means she won’t draw too much attention to herself. It also means she won’t make it into the diner without getting soaked. Heavy rain beats down on the car roof and Lexa watches it run down the windows, the constant, small streams of water blurring her vision. She can barely read the neon pink and yellow diner sign but she saw it when she pulled into the parking lot. _DeeDee’s appy Diner & Mote_ because two letters are broken and only flash up erratically every now and then. It should be a happy diner, but it doesn't look like it has been too happy lately. 

Squinting at the visual assault, Lexa growls and reaches for her travel bag on the passenger seat. It’s the weekend getaway size type, small and light. She sets it into her lap and opens it to peak inside and check the contents quickly. It’s one of her quirks, to check and double-check, just to make sure she’s prepared because, really, you can never know what you might run into. With a satisfied hum, she zips it up again and opens the car door. She throws the door shut before the rain has a chance to attack the interior of the car and stands for a second longer. Another irritably bright neon sign in one of the windows announces the motel is open and has vacancy. Perfect.

With her bag lifted above her head as a semi-sufficient shield against the downpour, Lexa runs over to the diner, carefully staying clear of the largest puddles on the concrete. Bells above the door announce her arrival but the place is almost empty. Only two of the tables are occupied. A truck driver has picked one in the center to have his dinner, and messily wolfs down what looks like scrambled eggs with toast, washing it down with large gulps from a cup, presumably coffee. He looks like a truck driver anyway and Lexa saw a truck parked outside. Watching him eat makes her shudder inwardly. It's not a pretty sight and she resumes taking in the rest of the room. 

There are two more cars in the parking lot and two more people inside the diner. A stubbly, balding man and a woman well past what could be called youthful are seated at a table in the far corner. They’re talking quietly, heads close together and just as Lexa looks at them, the woman shakes her head vigorously and it makes the man rub up and down her back for comfort. 

No staff to be seen. The door that leads into the kitchen, in a corner behind the long counter, is still swinging slowly as if someone walked through only a few moments before Lexa’s arrival. She walks past the first few booths along the front window, mildly annoyed by the way her sneakers squeak on the worn vinyl floor. She picks one at the end and drops the bag into the seat, draping her jacket over it before she sits, facing the room.

The whole interior of this diner is textbook 1950s, but it seems it hasn’t really been updated since then either. It’s not retro. It’s original. Just as she wonders if the motel will be the same and flinches at the thought of maybe having to sleep in a bed as worn as the rest of this place, she hears a chirpy voice.

“Hi honey, what brings you in on a night like this?”

Slightly startled, Lexa looks up and squints against the harsh lights. It takes a few seconds before she can make out any details. Jeans, tight t-shirt tucked into a wide leather belt with pouches hanging from it on both sides. Lexa’s eyes get stuck on the bulging chest for a second too long, but she catches herself quickly, moving on to read the name tag just above what she was staring at. 

“Hi. Stacy.” Lexa smiles up at the waitress. She appeared out of nowhere, holding a coffee pot. Lexa hasn’t even looked at the menu. “It must have been my growling stomach. I could do with some decent food. Anything you can recommend?”

Stacy gives her a toothy smile that lights up her eyes. She’s pretty. Lexa likes the way she keeps her hair up in a messy bun, a few dark curls framing her face and accentuating her eyes. No make-up, but she doesn’t need it. 

“Why don’t I fill up your cup first.” Stacy leans, pouring some of the almost black liquid into a cup on Lexa’s table and sliding it closer to Lexa.

“Milk and sugar is on the table but I’d say you’re already sweet enough.”

Lexa swirls the contents of her cup and frowns. “How long has this coffee been sitting there?”

“Ah, don’t be fooled. It’s just Stacy’s special brew. Something for the strong hearted.” Stacy leans back and laughs heartily. Her chest catches Lexa’s attention once again and she can tell that Stacy noticed her wandering eyes. The waitress’s tongue darts out to lick her lips in a swift, almost inconspicuous manner. 

“I got that.” Lexa clears her throat before she takes a sip. Trying not to choke, she swallows what tastes closer to tar than coffee.

“Rick over there loves it.” Stacy nudges her head towards the truck driver who has just finished his meal and pushes his plate away, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

“I’m not surprised.” Lexa clamps her lips together to suppress her grin. She reaches for the jug of milk and pours a good amount into her cup. When she looks up again, Stacy’s eyes are sparkling with amusement in a way that catches Lexa off guard. She stares at the waitress for a moment, amazed by the feeling of a genuine smile tugging at her lips. 

“Tell you what,” Stacy carefully picks up Lexa’s cup, “I’ll make you a fresh one with a less lethal punch and in the meantime, you can have a look at the menu.” 

She half turns before she has another thought.

“I’d recommend our pies. If that’s your thing so late in the day.”

Sauntering off before Lexa has a chance to say anything, Stacy starts to whistle. Lexa leans back on the bench and pushes a strand of hair behind her ear. She didn’t bother to put her hair up and parts of it are wet now. She runs her hands through to collect it and pulls it around to her front to squeeze the water out. It drips onto the plastic covering of the seat and she quickly wipes it away. 

The menu offers the typical, greasy variety of diner food and Lexa’s stomach turns at the thought of it. She considers getting up to check the pies Stacy mentioned when she sees the waitress already rounding the counter again.

“Alright, Ricky,” Lexa hears her call out towards the trucker who sits slumped on his chair, head slowly dropping to his chest. He jerks it up at her voice. “Go home now. Get some sleep.”

She slips him his receipt and pats him on the shoulder, earning a good natured grunt from the big man. Stacy glances towards the couple at the other table but they don’t seem to need her attention. When she puts another steaming cup down in front of Lexa, she leans her hip against the side of the booth and crosses her arms.

“Found something?”

“I thought I’ll try some of your pie,” Lexa says. “What sort do you have?”

“Well,” Stacy clasps her hands in front of her chest. “We have apple crumble, blueberry and pecan. They’re all very good but the apple is really very … it’s the best.” The way she pulls her lower lip between her teeth has Lexa distracted for a moment.

“I ... uh … what’s there to choose? I’ll have an apple pie, please.”

Stacy gives Lexa another bright smile and nods.

“Alright, honey. Be right back. Enjoy your coffee.”

A few seconds pass with Stacy staring at Lexa before the waitress rolls her eyes.

“Almost forgot!” She reaches behind her back and pulls a towel from her belt. “Don’t want you catching a cold. It’s too cold to be sitting here all wet.”

Lexa can’t help but notice the slightly cocky sway of her hips as Stacy makes her way back behind the counter, leaving the flap open this time. The couple signals and she nods, then proceeds to tap something into the old fashioned cash register. 

By the time Lexa has dried her hair a little and put the towel on the seat next to her, Stacy is already on her way again, stopping briefly at the couple’s table to drop off the check. She’s hot and she knows it. It’s in the way she uses her swag to draw eyes to herself and she does it on purpose. Cocky, but in a charming way. It makes her seem oddly misplaced. 

When Stacy puts a plate down in front of her, loaded with the largest slices of pie Lexa has ever seen, trucker Rick has left. Stacy picks up a few notes from his table and slips one inside her v-neck shirt. Her tip probably. She does the same once the couple has left and she clears their table. Lexa watches and munches. She wasn’t aware of how hungry she was and pouts when it’s finished. With the tip of her finger she tries to catch the last few crumbs, licking them off before she can stop herself.

“That good, huh?” Stacy calls from behind the counter. “Want some more?”

Lexa takes another sip of coffee, relieved and amazed at how good it is, and holds Stacy’s gaze for a moment. Then she nods slowly, plastering on a wide smile.

“Yeah,” she calls back. “I’ll try the pecan too.”

A grinning Stacy brings another plate but instead of walking away again, she slips into the booth across from Lexa and sighs, rubbing the back of her neck.

“You’re my last customer. You don’t mind, do you?”

“You’re all alone here?” Lexa inquires, tongue-tied for a moment.

“Thursdays are always slow. I can handle those few that come on my own. The cook called in sick. But my burgers aren’t half bad, I’ll have you know.” She cocks an eyebrow. “Weekends are busier. Rick over there comes in almost every night and eats his eggs, then sometimes falls asleep at the table.” She chuckles. “That’s why I kicked him out. Don’t want to have to wake him up again, he’s always so grumpy.”

When Lexa doesn’t say anything, Stacy looks over to the corner where the couple sat. 

“The two that sat over there are cheating on their partners. They’re from a few towns over and come here because they think nobody knows them. But in DeeDee’s Happy Diner we know them all.” She gives another low chuckle, tucking a lock of curly hair behind her ear. 

The pecan pie is very good too and Lexa hums in appreciation. She takes her time to relish the taste before she swallows. Stacy watches her with interest.

“I’m glad you’re enjoying the pie. You looked starved.”

“It’s been a long trip.” Lexa nods. “So, who is DeeDee?” 

“Oh, there is no DeeDee. At least I never saw her. It’s just a name they thought was catchy when they opened the place. Like two centuries ago.” Stacy laughs a husky laugh that causes goosebumps to erupt on Lexa’s arms. She quickly pulls them from the table and pretends to straighten the hem of her top.

“What about you?”

“Huh?” Lexa stops fiddling.

“What brings you here?”

“I’m just passing through. I didn't plan a stopover but the rain is too bad. You can hardly see where you’re going.” Lexa looks at the counter and the reception sign above it. “Do you have any free rooms?”

“Yes, actually I do,” Stacy says, narrowing her eyes. “We only have a couple rooms taken at the moment. I can give you one no problem if you want one.”

“That's good to know.” Lexa taps the rim of her empty plate. “But first I need to try your blueberry pie.”

Stacy laughs and slips from the booth gracefully.

“See, I was right about you being a sweet one.”

Lexa watches her disappear behind the counter again and return with yet another plate, blueberry pie topped with extra cream.

“Enjoy.” 

Stacy slides back into her seat and leans forward, pushing her chest out a little more. Lexa gulps as her eyes drop into Stacy’s cleavage. The waitress licks her lips but doesn’t say anything. Chewing slowly, Lexa is hyper aware of Stacy’s eyes on her and feels the tips of her ears start to burn. Blueberry pie will never be her favorite but the view is growing on her.

"Did you just stare at my boobs?" Stacy asks with a smirk.

Lexa's hand gives a sudden jerk and a piece of pie and cream slides from the spoon she was just about to put in her mouth. It plops back onto the plate. She doesn’t answer the question and only shrugs, holding Stacy’s curious gaze, watching as the thoughts race behind her forehead. There's not a hint of a frown. But a wink.

After a long moment of silence, Lexa breaks the connection.

“I’d like a room, please.”

It isn't until Lexa is alone in her room that she allows herself to indulge in a wide grin, reacting to the image burned into her mind. The way Stacy handed her the keys, clearly expecting something more that Lexa wasn’t prepared to give. She has already opened up too much. Heat creeps into her cheeks but she chooses to ignore it, together with a voice in her head that repeatedly snarls at her for being unprofessional. The voice sounds annoyingly like Anya. Lexa digs through her bag, huffing, finally pulling out a cell phone.

It rings a few times before a sleepy voice answers.

“Yes?”

“I found her.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is here solely because DialedIn pep talked me through my doubts. Thanks, buddy. You're quite awesome.
> 
> Let me know how you liked this first chapter ...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few slices of pie and some flirting later, Lexa is ready to sleep. It's all she wants. But then Stacy shows up at her door and Lexa just can't help herself. She lets her in, in more ways than one. Which proves to be mistake, one Lexa becomes painfully aware of when Stacy shows her claws. While Lexa tries to repair her dented professional pride, she has to come up with a new plan to catch her fugitive. Rest is something she will not be able to enjoy any time soon.

Three quarters of an hour later, Lexa steps out of the shower and drapes one of the surprisingly fluffy towels around herself. With her hand, she wipes the steamed-up bathroom mirror. The flimsy hair dryer that's screwed to the wall won't do much to dry her hair so she'll probably just towel dry it and go to sleep. Sleep sounds so good. She's been up for almost 24 hours, most of it spent in her car. She can sleep for an hour or so sitting up, two at the most, but she definitely prefers the comfort of a real bed.

Wrapping a smaller towel around her head, Lexa pads out into the main room and sighs at the sight of the motel bed. She hasn't cared to test the mattress yet. Now she sits down gingerly on the edge. The crisp white sheets are cool on her still shower-warm skin and Lexa shivers at the sensation. She shuffles further back. Then starts bouncing a little. Feels firm enough for a decent night's sleep. Allowing herself to sink back, she snuggles into the covers and yawns. Yup. This will work just fine. The sheets look and smell pristine, nothing like she had thought. Much like the diner, this room's furniture is old and a bit tacky, but it’s clean and that's something Lexa really appreciates.

She closes her eyes, strained and dry after being awake for so long. They burn but the discomfort subsides slowly and her body starts to relax. Lexa sinks deeper into the sheets that have warmed up comfortably by now, bunching up the pillow under her head. Opening one eye, Lexa realizes the lights are still on and to turn them off, she has to get up. With a tired groan, she rolls out of bed once more and removes the towel on her head, then lets the other one drop to the floor to slip into her night shirt. Might as well wear something a little more suitable than a towel. Principles, Lexa has a lot of those. She has just pulled the shirt over her head when she hears a knock on the door. She steps up behind it, for a moment unsure what to do. She glances at her bag. Then the sound of a muffled but firm voice seeps through the door.

“It’s me. Stacy.”

Oh.

Without another thought, Lexa unlocks and opens the door. Stacy is holding a brown paper bag in one hand and an umbrella in the other. She drops it now, just lets it slip from her grip, and it lands on the ground with a cheap tap of plastic on concrete, rolling around in a circle before it hits the wall and stills.

"Hi. Is this a bad time?" Stacy ogles Lexa shamelessly, her mouth pulling into a devilish smile that would look exceptionally sleazy on any guy. The hand that was holding the umbrella goes to Stacy’s lips and she sucks the very tip of her index finger into her mouth. She drops it again right away, looking up at Lexa from underneath her lashes, her expression a mixture of innocence and adventure.

She knows. Oh god, Lexa knows she should not do this. There’s Anya’s voice in her head again, or maybe it’s her own. It sounds like her own. Because she knows. She should not stand here like this, in her tiny sleep shirt. She should not be staring at Stacy like this. She should not enjoy being stared at by Stacy. Not with this kind of smile on the waitress's face. It shouldn’t make her heart speed up and her fingers tingle. But it’s so good to feel a stare like this crawl all over her, devouring her, blatantly hungering. She’s still warm from the shower and the cool night air that wafts in through the open door does nothing to stop her from starting to sweat. 

“I thought … maybe you were,” Stacy begins, trailing off as she lifts the paper bag, “hungry?”

“I had three slices of pie,” Lexa manages to reply, dumbly watching the bag that dangles in front of her face. 

“I brought you one of my burgers. My burgers are really good.”

“I really couldn’t eat anything else right now.”

“Are you sure about that?”

Ugh.

Desperately trying to rein in her thoughts, Lexa says nothing for a moment. They should not be seen together. She hears a door open somewhere and someone talking. Stacy glances to the right and smiles, nodding a hello to someone. When she turns back, she moves closer.

"Can I come in?"

Lexa should most definitely not allow her to come in. She knows she shouldn't. But she steps aside as if the former thought never crossed her mind. Stacy walks in and over to the small desk to grab the remote and switch off the tv before she turns around again.

Lexa knows, Stacy should absolutely not be in here. With her. Like this.

"I don't want any distractions." Husky. Alluring. Tempting.

Lexa closes the door, taking a step towards Stacy. She takes the paper bag from her, dropping it into the trash bucket under the desk.

She should tell Stacy to leave.

And then Stacy’s mouth is on hers and something sweet and savory invades Lexa’s senses, something strong, untamable. Stacy bites into her bottom lip and suddenly there's a metallic taste on Lexa’s lips, the sharp pinch telling her Stacy’s kiss has drawn blood. That’s where Lexa feels the kiss too. In her blood. She feels Stacy’s hands not on her skin but under it, lifting up her shirt to scrape her fingernails across her back, making Lexa’s nipples harden almost painfully. Instantly. It snaps Lexa out of her paralysis and she rips open her eyes, her breath coming out in ragged bursts. She licks the blood from her lip, sucking on the wound to stop the bleeding. It can’t be much blood but, on her tongue, it tastes like an ocean. Stacy's hands fall away and she takes a step back. Her hazy eyes bear into Lexa’s as Stacy tilts her head slightly.

She's still wearing the tight shirt she had on at the diner. With a quick jerk, she pulls it off, revealing a laced bra, one of the straps sliding from her shoulder already. It's red. Of all colors, it's sinfully red and Lexa gasps at the thought of putting her lips on the skin the lace is barely able to cover.

Stacy watches her. Waits for Lexa's eyes to flicker up again, waits to put on her seductive smile again. Lexa exhales. And inhales. And exhales, longer. Stacy must be aware of her inner battle because she doesn't move. If anything, she makes sure to breathe deeply, cocks her head maybe a little bit more.

It's a dare.

“Do me.”

Lexa's exhale comes out a lot louder than planned and sounds like a moan.

“I can’t —”

“Oh, I know you can.”

As they tumble onto the bed, the last of Lexa's doubts dissolve under the weight of Stacy's luscious body on top of hers. It's firm in all the right places and soft in all others. And wonderfully warm. Stacy's hair falls forward, brushing across Lexa's face and she smells the diner smells and a hint of this morning's shampoo as Stacy kisses down her neck and pushes up her shirt, pulling Lexa into a maelstrom she knows she doesn't ever want to escape from.

A searching hand slides between her legs.

"Don't tell me you weren't expecting me. You didn't even put on your panties."

She's going to drown.

***

It all comes back the second Lexa wakes up. She feels the grin on her face widen and chuckles, only to have the smile freeze a second later and the chuckle turn into a horrified groan.

Shit. She slept with Stacy. Oh no no no!

Lexa’s hair is on her face and she tries to brush it away, but her arm is stuck at an uncomfortable angle and she can't move it. She yanks, puzzled when she hears a clattering sound, like metal on wood. There's something around her wrist. She pulls again, feeling something cutting into her skin. Lexa finally opens her eyes to look. 

"What the fuck?”

"Good morning, sleepy head."

Lexa’s head snaps up at Stacy’s voice. The waitress is sitting on a chair at the foot end of the bed, legs crossed modestly. She’s all dressed. And grinning. And pointing a gun at Lexa. Lexa’s own gun, in fact.

“What the ... open the handcuffs!” Lexa growls before she becomes aware of the fact that she, unlike Stacy, is not wearing a thing.

“No, honey. I won’t uncuff you. You’re going to stay where you are until I have some answers. Although, no, I’m smart enough to figure it out on my own. He sent you!”

“Stacy—” Lexa begins, hating how feeble her voice sounds. The sheets are bunched up at the foot end and Lexa wonders if that’s because they kicked them there or if Stacy put them there on purpose. Lexa assumes the latter. She tries to trap the sheet between her feet to be able to cover herself but fails. Stacy made sure to tie her in a position that makes it very difficult to move at all. Her shoulder is beginning to hurt and Lexa feels the muscles in her neck tighten as she tries to hold up her head.

“You can drop the act. You know that’s not my real name. I know that you know.”

“What are you talking about?”

“I said drop the bullshit!” Stacy kicks the bed, the sudden loud thud startling Lexa. She shuffles to move up but only manages to knock her head on the headboards. 

“Goddammit, un-fucking-cuff me!” 

“You can tell him I’m never coming back.”

“I really don’t know what you’re talking about.” It’s a try that Lexa knows has already failed. Stacy has called her bluff. Lexa is cold and very uncomfortable and that’s not even because she’s not wearing any clothes. She has lost all her professional instincts and ended up handcuffed to a motel bed at the mercy of someone who looks at her with cold indifference. Staring down the barrel of her own weapon isn’t helping Lexa’s self-esteem either. 

“You know,” Stacy says, wagging the gun, “when you’re on the run, you get very careful with people who show up out of nowhere and are just a little bit too nice.”

Resting the gun in her lap, Stacy reaches behind her and grabs a thin folder from the desk, tossing it onto the bed. A few papers slip out, and a picture of her. Her hair is dark now and no longer blonde but it’s definitely Stacy, smiling into the camera. 

“I went through your bag. Who are you?” Stacy presses through clenched teeth.

“Stacy —”

Another loud thud makes the bed tremble. Lexa sighs and lets her head drop back onto the pillow. She hears a shuffle and Stacy’s head appears above her. The nuzzle of the gun is pressed against her temple and Stacy drags it slowly down until it rests between Lexa’s breasts.

“It doesn’t really matter who you are. Just tell him I’m never coming back.”

The cold weight of the gun on Lexa's chest disappears.

“Ah, it’s a shame.” Stacy lets her eyes roam across Lexa’s body, letting it linger for a beat between Lexa’s legs, then her breasts and her lips for a moment longer before she leans in. Her lips brush across Lexa’s and she presses a soft kiss to the corner of her mouth.

“At least we had some fun, right?”

Their mouths are still only a breath apart and Lexa lifts her head, unreasonably desperate for a kiss that, at the same time, she doesn't want anymore. 

“I already regret it,” she snarls, making Stacy move back to glare at her defiantly. She snorts and sticks her tongue out at Lexa, turning quickly to grab the car keys from the nightstand. Walking around the bed slowly, she opens the door and tosses the keys outside. They hit the ground somewhere and Lexa yanks at the handcuffs once more.

“What ... dammit, Clarke! My keys!”

“Ah. Clarke, huh? So you do know who I am.”

She makes her way back around the bed to stand there, looking down at Lexa with a pitiful expression on her face. Lexa's blood is boiling, she can feel the anger bubbling up her throat but before she can say anything, Clarke tuts.

“Real shame.”

Lexa sees her lift her hand with the gun and growls, then her world turns black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let the games begin 😇
> 
> I was very happy to read your comments. Now that the story is picking up speed, I hope you won't hold back with your thoughts. I'd love to hear them.


End file.
